1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing a CMOS transistor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A test system for testing semiconductor wafers is known from U.S. 2003 000 6413 A1. Further, a contacting device for connecting a test sample to an electrical testing unit is known from DE 10 2005 029 105 A1.